Not An Official Label
by XXOceanBlueXX
Summary: Jake is many, many things to Sam. But certainly not her boyfriend. "He is not my boyfriend. A boyfriend entails sweet nothings in an ear, gifts and empty words filled with broken promises. So as you can see, that is not for us." /one-shot/


**Okay, I'm totally humiliated to be writing this…it's just been so **_**long **_**since I read Phantom Stallion. I was just a kid, but I was feeling nostalgic and hey…nothing like a touch of childhood to lift the spirits, right? Right. Besides, Jake should be fun to write.**

**I do not own Phantom Stallion or any of the characters, nor do I own JJ Heller's "Boat Song."**

**OooOooO**

"_If you were a bird, __Then I'd be a tree_

_And you would come home, __My darling to me_

_If you were asleep, __Then I'd be a dream_

_Wherever you are, __That's where my heart will be."_

_-JJ Heller's "Boat Song"_

Jake isn't my boyfriend. He's a stubborn, tight lipped, sometimes jerk who happens to be the closest friend I have and probably ever will have, who I may or may not have feelings for. But that's our arrangement: We don't say anything about it because we're both too stubborn.

He might be the one person that (special exceptions to Linc Slocum) can make me scream out loud in frustration, lose my temper entirely or be wicked. But he's also the one person who drives me to be better, who makes me want be more. He's the one person outside of my family who trust came naturally.

So, obviously not my boyfriend.

Jake doesn't date other girls and I don't date other guys, because of each other. Do we try to make each other jealous on occasion? Sure, like that time that he said Rachael was cute (Ha! Only on the outside) but those are just games we play with each other. The arrangement we have does not leave room for others.

Jake can make me cry in an instant, or make me laugh on the spot. That's how much power he has over me, though he doesn't even know it. As for my power over him I'm not sure. It's all up in the air, and as far as I know I have none at all.

I don't find that likely though.

Jake is the only person on this planet who knows what I'm saying even when we have miscommunication. It's an oxymoron, but it's always been that way. If two people could be so different and yet so the similar, I have yet to find them. I'm not sure it's possible, but that's Jake and I.

So I'm the sun, he's the moon. The stars and the sky, but the two can't exist without each other. I guess without Jake I'm an empty half to a whole, and one day maybe the circle wont be so broken.

And on it goes along those lines. Jake is that for me.

But not my boyfriend. A boyfriend entails sweet nothings in an ear, gifts and empty words filled with broken promises. So as you can see, that is not for me and Jake. Jake and I banter, we get angry but we _always _forgive and we both know that there's simply no other option.

I watch other couples at school go by, hand in hand all lovely together. And I guess people wonder why I don't crave that. I don't need to, because I don't have to have an official label to know. I know, with that glance, that word, that eye contact that we have more than they ever will.

_Brat. _He's the only one who gets away with that, and maybe because I know he still feels guilty about the accident when we were kids. If he could let it go, but he can't. It's sweet, I guess, until he becomes overprotective.

But I'll take the good with the bad.

Jake doesn't often use words, but he doesn't need to. I've known him long enough to know when he's mad, sad, happy, embarrassed or totally livid. Behind that stoic mask is the person I know, since we were little.

Are you getting it yet? Why he's not my boyfriend?

He broke the arrangement at the bonfire. Sliding his hand into mine was different and unexpected, but definitely not bad. The years have gone by and suddenly I see them slip away, so yes, holding hands was very sweet.

But not my boyfriend.

You see, boyfriends are an official title for people who want attention, for people that are unsure. I know exactly where I stand with Jake without knowing my position at all. Miscommunication, as I have mentioned before, is what we thrive on and maybe keeping each other guessing is the challenge we look forward too.

I don't know about the whole "I've always known" blah, blah, blah deal. Jake was my best friend when I was little, he was like the brother I never had, but at my young age I could never be romantically in love with someone. I wont lie, I don't think at the age I'm at _now_ is old enough to truly love someone like that. All I know is that love is for later, when I'm older and I understand more.

It's like a giant puzzle. Life throws you random pieces, and it's up to you to put them all together. Then one day you find that there's a missing piece to your picture, and it's up to you to find it. Jake is at this moment my missing piece.

He's my best friend whose more, but less, who completes and who also breaks. Not everyone can understand because most have a title that they use to prove their relationship, but such things are not for us.

I don't need a boyfriend. I just need Jake.

**OooOooO**

**Please leave a review! It was short, but I didn't want to break the flow. So tell me what you think, guys!**


End file.
